Jayapura Marsh
Jayapura Marsh(ジャヤプラ沼地 Jayapura Numachi) is the current Guild Master of Genosha's widely known, Phantom Breaker, who's strong sense of honor and self-sacrifice has earn them the favor of the Genosha Government, which in turn gave Jaya membership into their tribunal. Originally, Jayapura was part of an unnamed guild in the region of Fiore, where he was rivals with the current Sabertooth Guild Master, Jiemma. However, due to an incident between Jayapura and his entire guild, he was excommunicated and forced to leave it. Not being able to take the fact of the betrayl that his so-called "comrades" did to him, he boarded an unknown ship to sail to another region of the Earth-Land. After two weeks of travel, he arrived in an unmapped region known as Genosha, but though many different people believed it to be uninhabited, Jayapura felt strong magic in the continent and decided to travel to it. He later discovered that the entire continent wasn't mapped due to the constant tectonic plate movements underneath the continent, which made it shift every few years or so. He met up with the former Guild Master of Phantom Breaker who challenged the outside to spar against him. Even though he lost, the master saw he had true heart and honor and invited him to join his guild. After years of missions, rising up in the rank, marrying and having a family, Jayapura was passed on the torch of Phantom Breaker and became the next Guild Master of it. During a time in his life, he met up with a group that were determined to make sure threats like Zeref, would never come back, and secretly joined the Sentinels to make sure that he would be ready to face off against threats like that. Personality When he was much younger, Jayapura was often seen to be similar to how Jiemma thinks, that raw strength and power were needed to become the best. This trait led him to challenge people that were even beyond his skill set to fights in order to demonstrate, and with each loss he gained a better understanding of why he was so weak. His lust for power got the better of him when he was forced into fighting his best friend and rival Jiemma to determine which of the two would be worthy of being called Guild Ace. His overconfidence in his skill caused him to lose, making Jiemma the new Guild Ace, and his entire beliefs came crashing down when his master excommunicated him telling him, "There was no place for pathetic weaklings in this guild", which shocked him. Ever since th at betrayal, Jayapura was left broken inside as he left to get away from all the pain that Fiore brought him. With his arrival on Genosha, Jayapura wanted to be alone for the rest of his life, until he felt strong magic energy in the supposed unmapped continent, and found himself in the heart of the Genosha Capital. It was there he met the Guild Master of Phantom Breaker who wanted to challenge him to the fight. After losing yet again, Jayapura couldn't bare to face the shame of another loss, until he felt the Guild Master help him out telling him that "If true warriors can still stand and honor their strength, then one loss is nothing but another lesson to learn". Hearing those words inspired him to change his way of thinking, and caused the master to offer an invitation to join his guild. Since that moment, Jayapura's outlook on life was much more postive outlook on life, causing him to change dramatically as he became laid back and calm, added to that a glutton for food, eating seven course meals for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. His new personality was liked by his guildmates, especially one special woman who he later fell in love with, and married to start their own family. Though not lost, he need for power was still there, only this time it was meant to gain power to protect those close to him, not for selfish reasons. It has been shown at times when someone insults his friends or family that his deadly aura remerges, making sure everyone knows that if they ever try to harm them, he will make sure that even hell will not be able to protect them from his wrath. Appearance Jayapura is a well-built man of average height with tanned skin with a few scars on his body from the constant training matches he had with Jiemma. He has shoulder length blond hair, which he combed back, a thick handlebar mustache that he can actually move in an up-down motion, and thick eyebrows. His guild mark is on the palm of his right hand and is colored gold. On occasion, he often cuts his hair off and spikes it up whenever he often feels like getting rid of the what he considers annoying hair, he also includes sun glasses that hug his head and doesn't fall off no matter what situation he is in or what battle he is in. In his younger days, his hair style was much more rugged and his hair color was black before it changed to blond. He had been seen to wear his hair longer with his hair in a ponytail. Being one of Genosha's tribunal members, Jayapura’s formal outfit is a tuxedo with a military style jacket draped over his shoulders. Both the Pants and Jacket of his tux are dark blue in color, and the under shirt is bright orange. His dress shoes are black and he wears a purple tie, completing his tux. The large jacket he wears over his shoulders is deep red in color and is adorned with formal military shoulder pads. Jayapura’s regular outfit consists of a short sleeved, red button up shirt, which he leaves open, exposing his muscular torso. He also has a brown pair of cargo shorts, with sandals on his feet. He still has his sunglass, and adds a pair of black wristbands as well. When on vacation, or simply enjoying some downtime, he don’s a pair of yellow swim shorts, and a pink bathrobe. Currently he has been seen wearing a long black muscle shirt with long loose pants that he wears most of the time when he is in the guild relaxing. When he knows he will be going into battle, Jayapura dons the red military Jacket from his tux. The only difference is that he wears it as a jacket, not a cape, and leaves it open at the front. He also wears a pair of baggy red pants, and thick black shoes. Synopsis History Magic & Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Immense Magic - When he first discovered magic that was sleeping deep inside of him, it was considered to be the weakest spark in all of Earth-Land history. At first he could not properly channel magic through his body due to the unique structure of it, but as the years went by, his bodies natural growth allowed the magic to grow enhancing his entire body greatly. Over the years through much training and much growth, his magic has been released to it's fullest potential, even going as far as unlocking his second origin source that is located in most mages bodies. His magic is so great that it has been seen to be able to break apart the very ground he's standing on and create a pressure so powerful that most people surrounding are often forced down to their knees by accident. Thanks to his years of training, he is able to keep control of his magic without letting it run rampage, though occasionally he needs to let out small bursts of magical energies, he often does this by speed-eating through every seven course meal served for him, which earned him the title, Glutton of Phantom Breaker. Enhanced Durability - Over the years, Jayapura's belief in becoming stronger often led him to train hours at most with Jiemma, making their bodies stronger and harder to endure attacks. After many different training situations to strengthen his core, he has been seen to be able to take almost anything that is thrown at him. At one point in his life, he was seen taking on a point blank spell right in the face and emerging from it unharmed with no damage done to him at all. After rising to Guild Master status, his full potential made him one of the strongest bodied people in the entire Phantom Breaker Guild, He was seen taking a point blank Crash spell right in the stomach, an attack that could obliterate one's own stomach. However, after his stomach was backed to the point of almost breaking his spine, but he easily pushed it back with ease as his stomach and spine were able to take the brunt of the attack with no permanent damage. Enhanced Speed '''- Due to the immense amount of magic stored inside of his body, Jayapura's able to control his speed in most normal situations. On occasion, he has to release the energy from time to time whenever the energy becomes a bit overwhelming, which he does by comically increasing his speed eating. An example of this is when he was eating a normal fruit and took two bites of it in one fast bite. When in battle, it is said that he often leaves behind scorch marks on the ground whenever he moves in a battle, indicating that his speed is enough to cause strong friction to create small bursts of flames on the ground. In combination with his magic, he is able to deal devastating damage, occasionally almost breaking the sound barrier whenever he throws a single punch or kick. However, even though his speed is quite devastating and terrifying, he often goofs up on his speeds, causing him to occasionally lose his balance, and it often reminds him to keep his focus on maintaining his control of his entire body. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Ever since he discovered that he had magic, Jayapura has been training in hand-to-hand combat. At most times he and Jiemma would often spar with each other every opportunity they could get, which often resulted in the two both falling from exaustion. Jayapura's style of fighting involves him focusing energy and releasing it at the moment of impact, allowing him to deal sevear damage to an opponent. An example of this is when he's fighting a rogue mage and with one punch, sends him flying a good 20 miles over an entire lake without any trouble at all. When in use with Palm Magic, he is able to double the power of his fighting style, giving him a much more destructive force. Genius-Intellect - Despite spending more time training than any other member of Phantom Breaker, Jayapura can be easliy described as a Lazy Genius. From time to time, he has shown to have very high intellect, both in battle and in judgement when working in the Genosha Tribunal. He has also been seen to be able to effectively use all three of the inner secrets of Phantom Breaker, making him one of the most powerful users in all of the guild. 'Magical Abilities' Palm Magic - is a Caster Magic that focuses the users own magic through the palm of his hands, making them able to use powerful attacks and spells just through his hand. Jayapura is said to be a master of this magic, able to use powerful spells with this magic. 'Spells' *'Palm Density Breaker' - Focusing the magic in the palms of his hands, he is able to create a powerful shock wave that can deal a powerful hit to any opponent. He is also able to create ripples in the air, destoring the area around him, causing confusion to an opponent as his sight is distored. Closing his fist while it is in use doubles his damage whenever he throws a punch. *'Wave Blocker' - Vibrating the magic in his hands, Jayapura is capable of blocking any spell thrown at him as his hands distort the spell, making it fall apart. Nutrient Magic - Is a rare Caster Magic that is often only learned in the continent of Genosha, which allows the user to take in the full nutrients of any edible substance they find, and convert it back into strength and magic that has left their body. Jayapura is one of the users that has the capablility of consuming spells, allowing him to regain his energy and strength back in battle. Architecture Magic - Is one of the most well known Caster Magic's in all of the region of Genosha. Used by most of the repair teams after the hit of natural disasters, this magic allows any user to manifest homes and buildings by the select patch of ground they place their hands on. For Jayapura with his great amount of magic, he has been known for being able to manifest an entire city in the span of one day. Ferrous Form - is a power Caster Type spell that allows the user to turn their own magic energy into a small orb of magic that is bendable only to the intitial user and is as strong as iron itself. Spells *'House Here': A simple house created with almost little to no magic. This is the most basic spell. When Jayapura uses it, he is able to create an entire area filled with houses. *'Serial House Spawning': After placing their hands on the ground, the user focuses on creating two rows of houses parallel to one another. Quality, complexity, and quantity are dependent on the amount of magic that the user applies. *'Rising Skyscraper': The user channels their magic into one area and creates a tall skyscraper, requiring a large amount of magic power. Gravity Magic - Is a powerful Caster Magic that allows the user to control and manipulate the gravity of any area or around themselves. Jayapura has been shown to be a master of this magic, using in nearly every possible way as it often makes him one of the most devestating users around. Equipment *'Grand Shogun' - is one of the three inner secrets that Phantom Breaker guards with their lives since their creation by the First Guild Master. Due to the unatural conditions of Genosha, The First knew that it would not be safe to live in, and decided to research into ways of calming the weather disasters. He eventually realized that there were some special minerals that reacted to incoming disasters, similar to animal warning signals. After using all of his strength to merge the mineral with powerful metals, he created Grand Shogun, the blade that can absorb the kinetic energy behind natural diasters, striking it into the ground to stabilize the ground of Genosha for three years. However, this item isn't without it's serious side-effects; one being that only the Guild Masters of Phantom Breaker are allowed to lift and wield this weapon. Another is that the weapon is only able to use it's full potential when it senses one massive natural disasters and when not in use at all, it is nothing more than a normal giant sword. Jayapura is the only guild master in Phatom Breaker history to wield all three of the sacred items. *'Nexus Gem' - is another of the three inner secrets that Phantom Breaker has been sworn to protect with their own lives if they must. when The First saw that despite his efforts to stop the disasters, there was more damage done than fixed, and he soon realized that the damage it caused was almost near-breaking to the point that the entire continent would sink to the bottom of the ocean. Using his mastery of magic, he was able to create one jewel with the same minerals that the ground of Genosha is made up, and enfusing it with a magic that allows the user to repair the damage to not only the enviorment but also to the buildings as well. However, just like Grand Shogun, there are side-effects when the item is in use. Like any of the three sacred items, they are only able to be in use by the Guild Master, secondly the energy used by the jewel leaves the master drained to their near-limits, and finally the gem itself is only able to repair damage right after the disaster occurs and not later when the damage has been done more than a few hours ago. *'Rune Shield' - is the last of the Three Inner Secrets of Phantom Breaker who have sworn to protect the lives of everyone in Genosha, even if it means giving themselves up to do it. Knowing that many other people might lose their lives before, during, and after a disaster, Master Mao looked into material that was sensative to changes in the slightlest. After gathering specific minerals and material that could sense incoming natural disasters, he forged them together along with magic runes in order to create the Rune Shield. This shield isn't meant to be used defensively, the shield itself acts as a sensory to any slight change that might indicate any incoming form of natural disaster, and when it reacts the user summons the runes imbedded into the shield and creates a form of map that detects where the disaster is coming, how big, where it will hit, and where there are safe places and places where the area is too dangerous to stay. Like it's siblings, there are some side-effects when using this shield. In order to keep it going, the user must continously pour his energy into it in order to keep the map up, and like the other items, only the Guild Master of Phantom Breaker may use it. Quotes (To Jiemma after the fight) All we ever talked about was determining who's the strongest mage in the guild, even when we didn't, we were still best friends. Now after finally seeing who's stronger, you betray me? '' Trivia *The character is based off of '''Ichiryuu '''from '''Toriko'. *Jayapura often denies the accusations of him dyeing his hair blond. *Jayapura have over 28 different seven course dishes that he eats every day, counting as his breakfast, lunch, and dinner. *He is the only Guild Master of Phantom Breaker aside from The First who can use all three of the sacred items that the guild has been protecting for years. *He is the only one of the Guild Masters to wear official clothing while on the Tribunal *Jayapura is an Indonesian name and is the capital of Papua, Indonesian Category:Guild Master Category:Phantombeast Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Genosha Category:Phantom Breaker Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Sword user Category:Married Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Sentinels